


Верный и преданный

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Cats, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Texting, Veterinary Clinic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Рей Ниима – ветеринар, смысл её жизни в спасении больных и раненых животных. Поэтому когда Бен Соло приносит ей своего угодившего под колёса щенка, Рей тут же бросается на помощь. И когда Бен предлагает ей приехать и проведать питомца на дому, она без раздумий соглашается.Ради щеночка, само собой. Не потому, что Бен – сексуальнейший мужчина из всех, кого она встречала, и она не прочь проведать и его тоже…
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steadfast and True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701049) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



– Вот и всё! – Рей вернула Биби владельцу, погладив напоследок. – Все прививки сделаны, он готов отправиться домой.

– Мой бедный, – ворковал По Дэмерон, подхватывая рыжего полосатого котёнка на руки. Он поцеловал его в макушку, не обращая внимания на отчаянные попытки вырваться. – Страшно было? Не бойся, сейчас папочка отвезёт тебя домой и накормит вкусным тунцом.

По приезжал в ветклинику «Эджан-Клосс» регулярно. Он был не в силах пройти мимо животного в беде, поэтому его дом, который он делил со своим парнем Финном, постепенно превращался в зверинец. По нашёл Биби на улице, грязного и голодного, и тут же забрал к себе. Он искупал котёнка, тот немного освоился в новом доме, и теперь пришло время для осмотра у ветеринара, вакцинации и чипирования.

Рей пожала По руку и в последний раз почесала Биби за ушком, после чего отправила их к стойке регистрации к Кайдел. Затем она вымыла руки и начала наводить порядок.

– Милый котёнок! – раздался весёлый возглас позади неё.

Рей улыбнулась, повернувшись к своей коллеге и подруге Роуз:

– Не то слово! Когда наберёт вес, станет вообще красавчиком.

– По точно знает, кого выбирать, – подмигнула Роуз. – Ты же видела его парня, да? Они оба такие горячие. Смотреть на них двоих вместе – будто глядеть на солнце.

Рей рассмеялась.

– Остынь, детка. Ты же знаешь, что они оба неисправимые геи. Тебе там ловить нечего.

– Ну что ж, – вздохнула Роуз. – Когда-нибудь и в моей жизни появится принц. Неплохо, если в комплекте с милым пёсиком.

Открылась дверь: к ним заглянула Кайдел, её светлые локоны качнулись.

– Пациент вне очереди! Щенок попал под машину.

– О нет! – Рей вытерла руки и поспешила, радуясь, что в её расписании как раз был перерыв и она могла заняться внезапно появившимся пациентом. Она была не в силах смотреть, как животные мучаются.

Пострадавший щенок тут же привлёк её внимание. Он был маленьким, с блестящей чёрной шёрсткой, огромными лапами и висячими ушами, и скулил от боли, завёрнутый в полотенце на стойке.

– Ох, бедняжка! – Рей бросилась к нему и быстро осмотрела. На рёбрах слева была ссадина, одна лапа распухла, но, к счастью, кости не торчали. – Как это произошло? – она посмотрела на хозяина собаки… и замерла.

_Ого._

Её первая мысль: _«Большой»._

Вторая: _«Секси»_

Третья: _«В бешенстве»._

Огромный сексуальный разгневанный мужчина провёл рукой по своим восхитительным тёмным волосам.

– Один ебаный _мудак_ не смотрел, куда прёт.

Пожилая женщина, ожидавшая, пока Роуз осмотрит её хорька, ахнула:

– Что за выражения!

– Я буду следить за своими ебучими выражениями, когда не придётся волноваться, что моя ебучая собака умрёт, – огрызнулся он.

– Так, – прервала его Рей, положив руку на мощное плечо мужчины и пытаясь не думать о мускулах, скрытых под этой чёрной футболкой в облипку. – Всё под контролем, я позабочусь о вашем щенке. Как его зовут?

– Верный, – он посмотрел на скулящего щенка взглядом, полном самобичевания. – Блять, это моя вина. Он вырвал поводок и выбежал на дорогу, и потом это _хуйло_ на своей сраной машине…

– Я уже извинился, – отрезал мужчина позади него. Рей вздрогнула, услышав чей-то британский акцент, похожий на её собственный. В клинику вошёл интеллигентный на вид высокий рыжеволосый мужчина. Его костюм выглядел дороже всего гардероба Рей. – И я потратил своё время на то, чтобы приехать с вами сюда и заплатить за операцию, поэтому, вероятно, вы могли бы высказать хотя бы намёк на благодарность.

Взбешённый мужчина повернулся к британцу, оскалившись.

– Верному всего восемь недель, а у него _уже_ психологическая травма на всю жизнь…

– Хватит разговоров, вы оба, – строго прикрикнула Рей. Это её клиника, и будь она проклята, если позволит кому-то отвлечь её от животного в беде дурацкими спорами. – Вы, – сказала она, указывая на рыжего, – сядьте. Вы, – указала на рассерженного мужчину, – следуйте за мной, расскажете мне о Верном, пока я провожу осмотр.

Рыжий пробубнил себе что-то под нос, но, к счастью, сел в кресло в зале ожидания. Хозяин щенка ссутулился, выглядя пристыжённым.

– Извините.

Рей отмахнулась.

– Я такое не в первый раз вижу. Питомцы нам как дети, – она посмотрела в сторону, где Кайдел привезла каталку, чтобы переместить Верного в кабинет. – Прекрасно. Давайте уложим щенка на каталку, и я смогу его осмотреть.

Несколько минут спустя она быстро провела общий осмотр, затем сообщила нервному мужчине – Бену Соло, она узнала его имя – что ей нужно сделать Верному рентген и провести операцию под общим наркозом.

– Боюсь, вам придётся подождать снаружи, – сказала Рей, наблюдая, как Бен нежно гладит щенка по мягкой шёрстке своей большой рукой. Он действительно любил своего питомца, и, судя по взгляду Верного, который даже несмотря на боль глядел на хозяина с обожанием, это чувство было взаимным. При виде этой картины у Рей ёкнуло сердце. Может, когда-нибудь она наберётся смелости и сама заведёт собаку.

– Хорошо, – ответил Бен. Он столкнулся с ней взглядом, в карих глазах была мука. – Спасибо вам, мисс Ниима.

– Рей, – сказала она. – Просто Рей. И я обещаю, что с Верным всё будет прекрасно.

Он слабо улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, Рей.

Готовясь к операции, она молилась, чтобы ей удалось сдержать это обещание.

***

Несколько часов спустя Рей сделала последний стежок, зашив ногу Верного, и с облегчением вздохнула. К счастью, рёбра не были сломаны, остались только синяки, но у щенка был серьёзный перелом большеберцовой кости, и Рей пришлось установить штифты для фиксации. Затем она наложила на лапу гипс, в котором щенку придётся ходить три – пять недель.

– Хороший мальчик, – прошептала Рей, положив руку в перчатке щенку на бок, покрытый синей хирургической простынёй. – Ты молодчина.

Подобные операции всегда разбивали ей сердце, но всё же приносили в душу спокойствие. В приюте, где она выросла, было слишком много покалеченных жизнью: собак, кошек, детей… Тогда она ничего не могла с этим поделать, зато может сейчас.

Мысли об огромном ворчливом хозяине Верного немного её взбодрили. Прямо сейчас Бен Соло сидел там, за дверью, страшно переживая за своего щенка, и очень скоро она сможет поделиться с ним хорошей новостью: Верный уже идёт на поправку. Если им удастся сохранять лапу в покое несколько недель – легче сказать, чем сделать, ведь речь о щенке – он даже хромать не будет.

Для гипса Рей выбрала жёлтый цвет, потому что в ближайшие недели Бену понадобится как можно больше поводов для улыбки. Наложив гипс, она написала на нём чёрным маркером: _«Выздоравливай, Верный! С любовью, Рей»._

***

Как только она вышла в приёмную, Бен Соло вскочил на ноги, и Рей снова поразилась, каким он был большим, сексуальным и вообще… _вау_ каким…

– Как он? – требовательно спросил он.

Рей улыбнулась.

– С ним всё в порядке, мистер Соло. Операция прошла превосходно.

Плечи Бена расслабились, и он глубоко вздохнул.

– Господи, спасибо, – затем он посмотрел на Рей. – Хотя, скорее, вам спасибо.

Она рассмеялась.

– Рада денёк побыть богом, мистер Соло.

Он прочистил горло и перемялся с ноги на ногу.

– Бен, – сказал он. – Зовите меня просто Бен.

– Ой, да ради всего святого, – пробубнил рыжий, который сейчас развалился в кресле, листая журнал «Кошачья мечта». – Это ветклиника или клуб одиноких сердец?

– Что, простите? – спросила Рей. Бен повернулся к мужчине и сердито на него взглянул.

Он вздохнул и закрыл журнал.

– Просто хочу сказать, что раз уж мне выкладывать тысячи долларов за эту операцию, буду признателен, если вы немного поторопитесь, – он взглянул на свои часы. – У меня ещё много важных дел.

– Слушай сюда, ты… – начал Бен, грозно приближаясь к нему.

К счастью, именно в этот момент в приёмную вышла Роуз, прервав грозившуюся начаться потасовку.

– Мисс Маз? – окликнула она, улыбаясь миниатюрной пожилой женщине, сидевшей напротив рыжеволосого в приёмной. – Чуи сейчас отдыхает, но всё прошло очень хорошо.

Рыжий уставился на Роуз, и у него отвисла челюсть. Рей подавила смех. Иногда – ладно, часто – такое в их клинике случалось, ведь владели ею две относительно молодые женщины. Однако Роуз мастерски справлялась с нежелательным вниманием со стороны мужчин.

Он встал и бодро зашагал к Роуз, протянув ей руку.

– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Армитаж Хакс. Я ищу ветеринара для своей кошки, Миллисент…

Роуз пожала ему руку и улыбнулась.

– Ну, ветеринара вы нашли. Ваша кошка здесь?

– Пока нет…

Роуз пожала плечами.

– Найдёте меня в другой раз, когда будет, – с этими словами она снова сосредоточила своё внимание на мисс Маз, фактически отшив мужчину.

Рей поджала губы, едва сдерживая смех. Бен столкнулся с ней взглядом, и уголок его рта приподнялся.

– Не клуб одиноких сердец, значит? – шепнул он.

Улыбнувшись ему, Рей почувствовала лёгкое головокружение.

– Лучше оставим их в покое, – сказала она, – и поговорим о Верном.

***

Двадцать минут спустя Рей смотрела, как Бен хлопочет вокруг своей спящей собаки, бормоча ласковые слова. Огромный устрашающий мужчина и крошечный, уязвимый щенок – возможно, самое милое, что Рей видела в своей жизни, и она представить не могла, насколько мило они будут смотреться, когда Верный выздоровеет. Когда Бен будет играть с ним в парке для собак, долго прогуливаться, вместе сопеть под лучами полуденного солнца…

Ох, она втюрилась в этого парня по самое не балуй.

Бен повернулся и успел заметить глупую улыбку на её лице.

– В чём дело? – спросил он.

– Вы просто очаровательны, – честно призналась Рей. Когда его глаза распахнулись от удивления, она поняла, что ляпнула. – В смысле, вы с Верным, – поспешила уточнить Рей. – Очень… эм-м… мило смотритесь.

– А, – он посмотрел себе под ноги. – Спасибо.

Повисла неловкая пауза, и Рей подумала, что неплохо было бы сейчас провалиться под землю и избавиться от позора.

– Вы… – он вдруг замолк.

– Да? – сердце Рей колотилось с неистовой скоростью, пока она дожидалась его вопроса. _Вы выпьете со мной кофе? Вы не против, если я обниму вас своими нелепо огромными руками? Вы не против, если я поцелую вас своими невероятно прекрасными губами?_

– Эм-м… вы выезжаете на дом? В смысле, проведать пациентов.

– А… – Рей немного приуныла. Конечно. Она – ветеринар его собаки, и, как заявил Армитаж Хакс в приёмной, это не клуб одиноких сердец. – Да, разумеется. Кайдел оставит вам телефон и почтовый адрес клиники, звоните или пишите в любое время.

Бен прикусил свою полную нижнюю губу, и Рей постаралась не таращиться.

– Вы сами приедете или кто-то другой?

– Думаю, зависит от графика, – пояснила Рей. – Роуз – отличный ветеринар, поэтому справится с работой ничуть не…

– Нет, – отрезал Бен.

Рей моргнула, глядя на него.

– Нет?

– Я хочу только вас, – его щёки порозовели. – В смысле, для Верного, само собой. Потому что вы проводили операцию и уже немного его узнали, я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы контролировали его восстановление.

– Хорошо, – Рей снова улыбнулась ему – глупо, влюблённо, ничего не в силах с собой поделать. Даже если она была только ветеринаром для собаки Бена Соло, он хотел её и только её. Она сможет увидеться с ним снова. – В таком случае, – начала она, чувствуя прилив невероятной смелости, когда взяла ручку и стикер, – я дам вам мой личный номер.

Она начеркала цифры, отдала ему бумажку, и Бен принял её с благоговением, будто ему в руки попал ценный артефакт.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он. – Я это очень ценю.

– Пишите или звоните когда угодно, – сказала она. – Даже в рабочее время или поздно ночью. Если я не отвечу, оставьте сообщение.

От его улыбки у Рей едва дух не перехватило.

– Спасибо, Рей. Я очень признателен.

– Нет проблем! Я с радостью сделаю всё возможное, чтобы Верному стало лучше, – вряд ли секс с Беном Соло поможет щенку поправиться, но он ведь хозяин собаки, и ему не помешало бы снять стресс, верно?

 _«Угомонись, детка»,_ – строго сказала себе Рей. Приехать к нему – это её профессиональный долг, не более.

– Ну, спасибо ещё раз, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к своему бедному, пострадавшему щенку. – Думаю, пора отвести этого приятеля домой.

***

Через несколько часов ей пришло сообщение.

_«Как мне блять успокоить взбесившегося щенка??»_

Рей усмехнулась. Ей и спрашивать не нужно было, кто это.

 **Рей:** Погладь его, успокой, он ещё не скоро угомонится. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать – быть рядом, так он поймёт, что его любят.

 **Рей:** Кстати, и тебе привет, Бен 😁

 **Бен:** Ой, прости, нужно было написать, кто это, прежде чем ругаться матом.

 **Бен:** Извини

 **Рей:** Ничего, я и похуже слышала. Чёрт, и сама похуже выражалась. Твоему щенку плохо, и ты за него волнуешься. Матерись сколько влезет.

 **Бен:** Ты очень крутой ветеринар

 **Рей:** Ооооооо дааааа 😎

 **Бен:** …теперь не такой крутой

 **Рей:** А ну тихо. Иди и позаботься о своём щенке, а крутой ветеринар, то есть я, приедет к тебе домой завтра вечером, чтобы его проведать.

 **Рей:** Просто скинь мне свой адрес

 **Бен:** Договорились.

 **Бен:** Ещё раз спасибо, Рей.

 **Бен:** Я правда ценю это.

 **Рей:** Всегда пожалуйста

 **Рей:** Увидимся завтра, Бен

 **Бен:** Увидимся.


	2. Chapter 2

Рей глубоко вздохнула и позвонила в дверь.

Бен Соло жил в милом загородном райончике, в доме с ярко-красной дверью. Живая изгородь, как и газон, были подстрижены педантично ровно. Приглушённый белый свет фонарей падал на тропинку от главной дороги к крыльцу.

Она нервно перемялась с ноги на ногу. Было восемь вечера – операция продлилась долго – и Рей не успела принять душ или переодеться, сразу помчавшись сюда, чтобы проведать Верного. И вот результат: она растрёпанная, вспотевшая, и от неё пахнет дезинфицирующими средствами. Не совсем в таком виде Рей хотела предстать перед Беном Соло, секси-папочкой щеночка, но нужды животного были превыше всего.

Ей открыли, и при виде Бена она затаила дыхание. Он был таким же огромным и прекрасным, каким она запомнила. На нём были клетчатые пижамные штаны и очередная чёрная футболка, и у Рей руки зачесались дотронуться до ткани и выяснить, настолько ли она мягка, как кажется.

Его лицо преобразила улыбка.

– Рей. Ты пришла.

– Прости, что опоздала, – торопливо извинилась она, – мне нужно было закончить с переломом, возникли осложнения и…

– Всё нормально, – сказал Бен, отступая в сторону и приглашая её внутрь. – Я знаю, у тебя есть и другие пациенты.

Она быстро разулась в прихожей у полки с обувью, на которой располагались несколько отполированных пар чёрных туфель, выстроенных в ряд с военной точностью. Всё указывало на то, что Бен немного повёрнут на чистоте и порядке, что было прекрасно для Верного, однако немного пугающе для Рей. На работе она была собранной и организованной, но дома погружалась в свой уютный хаос.

– Как пациент? – спросила она.

– Хандрит, – ответил Бен, – но объедается вкусняшками, – он мягко подтолкнул её вперёд, положив руку на поясницу, и от этого интимного касания у Рей заколотилось сердце. Это же определённо сигнал «Ты мне нравишься», да?

Она забыла о руке Бена на своей талии, увидев в гостиной Верного на огромном собачьем лежаке. Он выглядел вялым, на нём всё ещё был защитный воротник, и хотя хвост щенка при виде Рей заметался по полу, Верный не встал.

– Ох, бедный малыш, – сказала она, присев рядом с ним и погладив мягкую шёрстку. – Сейчас проверим, как у тебя дела.

Рей осмотрела лапу на предмет покраснения и припухлости, с облегчением обнаружив, что на вид всё в порядке. Во время проведения осмотра Бен отвечал на её вопросы о расписании кормления и походов в туалет.

– Никогда не думал, что буду так близко наблюдать за тем, как другое существо ходит по большому, – криво усмехнулся он, подробно описав, как за сегодняшний день несколько раз выносил щенка во двор делать дела.

Рей ухмыльнулась.

– Я так понимаю, детей ты не планируешь?

– Я не против, – он пожал плечами, – если найду кого-то, кто будет так терпелив ко мне, что согласится пойти под венец.

Она опустилась на пятки и подняла на него взгляд.

– В смысле «терпелив»? Ты завидный кавалер.

К её удовольствию, Бен покраснел.

– О… эм-м… спасибо. Хм-м… Наверное, я необщительный? – скривился он. – И ты слышала, как я матерился в ветклинике. Меня иногда заносит.

Рей улыбнулась и переключила внимание на Верного, смотревшего на неё ужасно милыми и грустными карими глазами – действительно, нет зрелища более душераздирающего, чем больной щенок.

– Думаю, последнее – это неплохо, – сказала она, играя с бархатистыми собачьими ушами. – Некто дорогой твоему сердцу был в опасности, и ты действовал. Боролся за него. Это очень привлекательное качество.

Малышу Верному повезло, что на его стороне был сильный защитник. Хотела бы Рей иметь кого-то такого, когда была младше и уязвимее. Чёрт, хотела бы она иметь кого-то такого _сейчас._

Он не ответил сразу, и Рей почувствовала горячий прилив унижения.

– Извини, надеюсь, это не было слишком…

– Нет, нет, – Бен сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся. – Просто не привык слышать, как меня хвалят.

– И это очень плохо, – она выпрямилась, погладив щенка напоследок. Бен внимательно следил за каждым её движением, и она поёжилась от смущения, не зная, что сказать или сделать. – В любом случае… эм-м… с ним всё хорошо.

Бен моргнул, будто его вывели из-под гипноза.

– Точно. Эээ… Прекрасно. Хорошо. Я рад, что с ним… всё хорошо.

– Ага. Хорошо, – Рей внутренне вздрогнула от собственного смущения. – Так что, думаю, я… – она неуверенно указала куда-то в сторону двери.

– Да. Конечно, – Бен последовал за ней по коридору, затем придержал дверь. Рей улыбнулась ему, выходя за порог, и её сердце затрепетало, когда он улыбнулся в ответ. В тот момент он выглядел скорее как застенчивый школьник, чем невероятно сексуальный исполин, любивший крепкое словцо. – Так ты ещё придёшь? – спросил Бен, когда она обернулась.

– Ага, – ответила Рей, у неё в груди потеплело. Она не могла перестать улыбаться, хотя её щёки уже пылали, а живот скрутило от волнения. – Я могу заглянуть завтра, если это подходит.

Бен уверенно закивал.

– Подходит. Определённо подходит.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Тогда увидимся завтра.

– Увидимся завтра, – Бен слегка махнул ей рукой, и Рей с улыбкой на лице направилась к машине. Бен Соло – само очарование, и завтра они увидятся снова.

***

 **Бен:** Ебаный в рот

 **Рей:** Привет, Бен 😁

 **Бен:** Как не дать больному щенку разнести дом ко всем хренам?

 **Рей:** Ооох, сложный вопрос.

 **Рей:** Ты его когда-нибудь дрессировал?

 **Бен:** …нет

 **Бен:** прости

 **Рей:** Это не упрёк, лол

 **Рей:** Я считаю, метод пряника наиболее эффективен

 **Рей:** Давай ему вкусняшки, когда он сидит смирно, как хороший мальчик

 **Рей:** И попробуй чаще его обнимать. Может, он будет меньше носиться 😉

 **Бен:** Ты предписываешь обнимашки?

 **Рей:** Ну я хочу сказать, кто не любит обнимашки? 😉

 **Бен:** Замётано.

 **Бен:** Спасибо, док.

«Вот чёрт», – выругалась себе под нос Рей. Второй смайл с ухмылкой был определённо лишним. В лучшем случае Бен посчитал её поведение непрофессиональным. В худшем – подумал, что она странная. Наверное, ей стоит извиниться…

Её телефон завибрировал.

**Бен:** 😉

Рей прижала телефон к груди. Бен Соло флиртовал с ней? Смайлы с ухмылкой, казалось, предназначались для подобного. Но может, он просто пытался общаться с Рей на её языке? Она была не особо хороша в распознавании романтических намёков. На свидания Рей ходила редко, и ещё в детстве приобрела комплексы, которые до сих пор было трудно преодолеть. К тому же Бен такой… идеальный. Высокий, красивый, внимательный, страстный… Зачем ему кто-то вроде Рей?

**Бен:** Увидимся вечером.

 **Рей:** Увидимся вечером.

***

Следующие несколько дней в свободное от визитов Рей время Бен много ей писал. Щенок уверенно шёл на поправку, а у Рей сильно болели щёки от постоянных улыбок. Постепенно Рей с Беном стали чувствовать себя более расслабленно в компании друг друга, и Рей узнала, что он необычайно умён, вдумчив, но со своими причудами, запрятанными очень глубоко.

**Бен:** Если бы ты была животным, то каким?

Рей сидела рядом с Роуз за стойкой регистрации, занимаясь бумажной работой, как всегда в конце дня. Был вечер пятницы, Кайдел уже ушла домой. Рей начала набирать ответ, как вдруг Роуз рассмеялась.

– Ты такая смешная, – сказала она.

Рей подняла на неё взгляд.

– Что? Нет!

– Ещё какая, – Роуз вскинула брови. – Собираешься притворяться, что не переписываешься сейчас с тем высоким угрюмым хозяином щеночка?

– А что, если и так? – спросила Рей. – У него вопросы по уходу за Верным.

– Да-да, конечно, – не успела Рей и глазом моргнуть, как Роуз выхватила у неё из рук телефон. Увидев переписку, её миниатюрная коллега громко захихикала. – Ага, вопросы о Верном, значит? Не флирт?

– Ой, заткнись, – Рей потянулась за своим телефоном, её щёки запылали.

– Так каким животным ты бы была? – спросила Роуз, откатившись на стуле подальше и вытянув руку с телефоном над головой. – Я думаю, крольчихой, ведь они такие _ненасытные_.

– Я тебя умоляю, – сказала Рей, наконец отняв у неё телефон. – Не думай, что я не заметила, как этот придурок Хакс привозил свою кошку четыре раза на этой неделе.

Теперь пришла очередь Роуз смущаться.

– Вообще-то, Миллисент давно не была у ветеринара. Я хотела провести… доскональный осмотр.

– О да, осмотр был доскональным, – Рей подняла брови. – Настолько доскональным, что я вчера слышала недвусмысленный грохот в подсобке.

Такая эскалация флирта Роуз со сварливым рыжим британцем её тревожила. Хотя Рей изначально была настроена к нему недоброжелательно из-за ситуации с Верным, она решила дать Хаксу второй шанс, узнав, что он не только оплатил операцию, но и каждый день спрашивал Бена по смс, как дела у щенка.

– О боже, – Роуз закрыла лицо руками. – Ты слышала?

– Солнышко, вся клиника слышала. Мне пришлось сказать мистеру Прайду, что там в кабинете гигантская собака, которая виляет хвостом и опрокидывает на пол всё вокруг.

Роуз застонала.

– У меня был перерыв! – в ответ на это Рей разразилась смехом.

– Слушай, мне всё равно, с кем ты спишь. В смысле, этот парень, ну… странный выбор… но главное, что ты счастлива. Просто это означает, что у тебя нет права смеяться надо мной из-за общения с Беном.

– Арми не странный! – возмутилась Роуз, глядя на неё. – Поначалу он немного колючий, это правда, но я клянусь, что на самом деле он милый, очаровательный нервный чудик.

– Ммм, – Рей закончила вносить последние данные в свою таблицу. – «Нервный чудик» звучит не особо убедительно, но у тебя всегда был сомнительный вкус.

Роуз скривилась и швырнула скомканный стикер Рей в голову.

– Я передумала, – сказала она. – Ты не крольчиха. Ты определённо овца.

Рей рассмеялась. Её телефон завибрировал, и она взглянула на экран.

**Бен:** думаю, ты терьер-крысолов

 **Рей:** Что, прости??

 **Бен:** Слушай!

 **Бен:** Они умные и милые. Энергичные. Упорные. Быть с ними – одно удовольствие.

У Рей снова заболели щёки. Этот парень умудрился превратить сомнительное наблюдение в, возможно, самое приятное, что она о себе слышала.

– Господи, да иди уже, – сказала Роуз, толкнув Рей в плечо. – Вали отсюда и проведай этого сексуального зверя… эм-м, в смысле, щенка. Иди проведай щенка.

Рей рассмеялась и встала.

– Ладно, ладно, ухожу. Просто помни: если заедет Хакс, я жду, что все поверхности будут продезинфицированы к утру, – она повернулась, оставив возмущённую Роуз за спиной. Дойдя до выхода, Рей увидела припаркованную у клиники дорогущую машину Хакса и закатила глаза. – И предохраняйтесь! – крикнула она через плечо, ухмыльнувшись, когда Роуз показала ей средний палец.

К машине она отправилась летящей походкой – ей казалось, будто она могла провальсировать до самой луны. Всего через двадцать минут она снова увидит Бена Соло. И может, сегодня Рей наконец признается ему в своей симпатии.

***

Стоило ей постучать, как Бен распахнул дверь. Она вскрикнула и отскочила, испугавшись от неожиданности.

– Прости, – извинился Бен. Он выглядел совершенно вымотанным. – Тут катастрофа.

Сегодня Бен был одет особенно восхитительно – в чёрную рубашку и тёмные джинсы, но пошлые фантазии Рей немедленно развеялись сами собой. Она поспешила в дом.

– Что случилось? – спросила Рей, скинув свои туфли и куртку на пол коридора, и бросилась в гостиную.

– Подожди, не…

Слишком волнуясь о щенке, она едва слышала Бена. За последнюю неделю она много раз приезжала проведать Верного и даже думать не могла о страданиях щенка. Но, стремглав забежав в гостиную, Рей увидела Верного посреди комнаты – он стоял и вилял хвостом, озорной и очаровательный. Если забыть о защитном воротнике и лапе в жёлтом гипсе, Верный выглядел образцово здоровым щенком.

Вокруг него творился полнейший кавардак. Из дивана торчали куски обивки, на полу растеклась красная лужа из опрокинутой бутылки вина, и повсюду валялись лепестки, вырванные из букета ромашек. В комнате были разбросаны и куски какой-то странной белой субстанции. Рей опустилась на корточки и подняла один кусочек, потёрла пальцами и понюхала.

– Это что, воск?

– Кхм, да, – сказал Бен, поднимая Верного, и подошёл к лежаку. – Клянусь, я вышел из комнаты всего на минуту. Я думал, он спит…

Теперь узнав, что это за вещество, Рей поняла, что Верный разгрыз свечу. Хотя казалось, что он не успел проглотить слишком много.

– Он не ел воск? Ничего страшного, если да, просто хочу убедиться, что не было больших кусков, иначе это может грозить кишечной непроходимостью.

– Нет, – ответил Бен, садясь на собачий лежак с Верным на коленях. – Я вытащил его из пасти, – он с отчаянием взглянул на щенка. – Почему ты не можешь просто посидеть спокойно? – жалобно спросил Бен.

Рей усмехнулась, начав наводить порядок.

– Потому что он щенок. Хорошо, что он чувствует себя таким энергичным, но ему и впрямь пока лучше отдыхать.

– Погоди, тебе необязательно это делать, – сказал Бен. Он начал вставать, но Рей махнула ему рукой.

– Сиди, где сидишь. Посмотрим, сможешь ли его успокоить.

Бен пробормотал что-то вроде «я всё не так планировал», но подчинился.

Разбираясь с последствиями дикого погрома, устроенного Верным, Рей попыталась восстановить картинку. Было ясно, что все предметы находились на небольшом кофейном столике – первой ошибкой владельцев было оставлять предметы в зоне досягаемости собак – но зачем Бен поставил на столик вино, свечи и цветы?

_Ох…_

Осознание ударило её словно кирпичом по голове. Внутри всё оборвалось.

У Бена намечалось свидание.

 _«Всё нормально»,_ – сказала она себе, выбрасывая пропитанные вином бумажные полотенца в компостную урну под раковиной. Они едва друг друга знали, и господи, _взгляните_ на него. Конечно, у него намечалось свидание с продолжением. Рей была просто ветеринаром его щенка, и неважно, что она себе надумала.

 _«Идиотка»,_ – пробормотала она.

– Ты что-то сказала? – крикнул Бен из гостиной.

– Ничего! – Рей вздохнула, крепко сжав кулаки по бокам. Глупо было мечтать, глупо воображать, что Бен просил выезжать на дом, потому что она ему понравилась. Он просто беспокоился о своей собаке, со стороны Рей было и непрофессионально, и наивно пытаться превратить это во что-то иное.

Она глубоко вздохнула и натянула счастливую улыбку. Рей проверит здоровье Верного, а затем уберётся отсюда как можно скорее.

– Готово, – сказала она, возвращаясь в гостиную. Верный свернулся калачиком на лежаке, а Бен стоял над ним, скрестив руки на груди, как недовольный родитель. Когда Рей приблизилась, щенок завилял хвостом.

Она опустилась на колени рядом с ним, избегая взгляда Бена. Быстрый осмотр не выявил отёка или тревожных изменений, и она была рада, что щенок не пострадал, пытаясь испортить Бену свидание. Рей ненавидела загадочную незнакомку или незнакомца из принципа и отчасти злорадствовала, что цветы Бена, вино и дурацкие романтические свечи не уцелели. Она ещё раз почесала Верному за ухом и выпрямилась.

– Каков вердикт? – спросил Бен.

Всё её лицо напряглось, пока Рей пыталась сохранить улыбку

– Он в порядке. Но в следующий раз лучше держать от него подальше всё хрупкое.

Бен хмыкнул.

– Да, я быстро усвоил урок, – его плечи опустились. – Хотя это печально.

– Несомненно, – сказала Рей, изо всех сил стараясь не показать свою ревность. – Но такой умный мужчина может и сымпровизировать.

Его обнадёженное выражение лица убивало Рей.

– Думаешь? – спросил Бен, шагнув ей навстречу.

Рей развернулась и направилась к двери.

– Мистер Соло, я думаю, что Верный определённо идёт на поправку, и мне больше не нужно к вам заезжать, – она схватила свою куртку, не в силах смотреть Бену в глаза. – Если что-то вызовет беспокойство, конечно, вы можете к нам обратиться.

– Погоди, что? Почему ты зовёшь меня мистером Соло? – его ладонь легла Рей на плечо, и она вздрогнула от прикосновения: желаемое было так близко и так далеко. Бен тут же отпустил её и отступил с поднятыми руками. – Рей, пожалуйста, взгляни на меня.

Она обулась.

– Увидимся на следующем плановом осмотре в клинике.

Бен испустил тихий, грустный вздох, и Рей наконец на него посмотрела. Он выглядел… по-настоящему испуганным. Бен провёл рукой по волосам, приведя чёрные локоны в беспорядок.

– Прости, Рей, – сказал он. – Я просто подумал… блять.

Она не знала, что конкретно он имел в виду, но знала точно, что не может остаться там и секунды. Иначе расплачется.

– Мне пора, – сказала она, потянувшись к ручке.

– Ладно, – Бен был подавлен. Может, всё ещё волновался из-за щенка?

Рей открыла дверь, затем бросила последний взгляд на его прекрасное лицо.

– С Верным всё будет в порядке, – тихо сказала она, мягко и искренно ему улыбнувшись. – Вы хороший владелец. И раз на то пошло… Я надеюсь, ваше свидание пройдёт гладко. Вы… ты хороший человек, – она тяжело сглотнула, её глаза застлали слёзы. – И заслуживаешь счастья.

Бен нахмурил лоб.

– Что?..

Рей развернулась и ушла до первых пролитых слёз, хлопнув за собой дверью.


	3. Chapter 3

Рей шла к машине, и по её щекам текли слёзы. Вечер был прохладным, ветер разносил аромат цветов. Над крышами сияла полная луна. «Идеальный вечер для свидания», – горько подумала Рей. Жаль, что ей это не светит.

Дверь позади неё распахнулась, и послышались громкие тяжёлые шаги.

– Рей, погоди!

Она остановилась, но не обернулась.

– В чём дело, Бен?

Он остановился рядом с Рей и преградил путь к машине. Взгляд Бена метался по её лицу.

– Ты плачешь, – сказал он.

Рей шмыгнула носом и вытерла слезу.

– Ничего.

– Рей, слушай. Я… я должен убедиться кое в чём, – он сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся. – Может, я всё себе надумал, и ты меня ненавидишь, но… что ты имела в виду, пожелав, чтобы моё свидание прошло хорошо?

– Было очевидно, к чему ты готовился, – ответила она, пытаясь скрыть горечь в голосе. – Вино, цветы, свечи… Я не хотела навязываться, – Рей покачала головой. – И я тебя не ненавижу, – тихо добавила она. – Совсем нет.

К её удивлению, лицо Бена озарилось надеждой.

– Ты решила, что я пригласил на свидание другую девушку?

– Ну да, – сказала Рей, неуверенно махнув в сторону дома. – Всё выглядело так.

– Нет, Рей, – он улыбнулся, обнажив очаровательно неровные зубы. – Я надеялся на свидание с тобой.

Она уставилась на Бена, а её мозг изо всех сил пытался осознать этот внезапный поворот. Он приготовил всё для свидания… с ней?

Его улыбка чуть померкла.

– Но если тебя это не интересует…

– Нет! – воскликнула Рей так громко, что он подпрыгнул. – Интересует. Ещё как интересует, – её щёки вспыхнули, стоило осознать, как, должно быть, грубо она себя повела, выскочив из дома без объяснения причин. – Прости. Я приревновала и расстроилась.

Он взял её за руки, пальцы Рей утонули в его ладонях.

– Не нужно извиняться. Я понимаю, почему ты сорвалась, после всего нашего флирта…

– Так это был флирт, да? – спросила Рей. – На секунду мне показалось, что я схожу с ума.

Бен шагнул к ней.

– Ты не сходишь с ума, – его голос стал низким и хриплым. – Я потерял голову, едва тебя увидев.

– Не особо верится, – сухо сказала Рей, – ты ведь психовал и матерился из-за случившегося с твоим бедным щенком.

– Я умею сосредотачиваться на двух вещах одновременно, – его губы изогнулись в улыбке. – Особенно если речь о секси-ветеринаре.

– В моём случае, сексапильный папочка щеночка тоже подпадает под эту категорию, – она сжала его пальцы, наслаждаясь тем, какими большими и тёплыми ощущались его руки. Она закусила губу, разрываясь между вариантами: подняться на цыпочки и поцеловать его сию секунду или сразу потащить в постель. – Итак, что теперь?

– Теперь, – сказал Бен, улыбаясь, – мы идём на свидание.

***

Десять минут спустя они сидели на диване Бена, попивая вино из новой открытой бутылки, на этот раз предусмотрительно оставленной на кухонной тумбе. Бен нашёл на Ютубе видео с горящими свечами и поставил телефон на столик рядом с потрёпанным букетом ромашек – точнее, тем, что от него осталось после рейда Верного. Сам щенок лежал у их ног, моргая тёмно-карими глазами и нетерпеливо виляя хвостом. Это было неплохо, учитывая, что он едва не разнёс комнату после возвращения Рей, но она готовилась к очередной вспышке плохого щенячьего поведения.

– Так что думаешь? – спросил Бен, поставив свой наполовину осушенный бокал на стол, звякнув стеклом. – Верный испортил всю романтику?

– Даже и близко нет, – Рей улыбнулась цветам и телефону. – Пожалуй, это самое романтичное свидание в моей жизни.

– Это удручает.

Она пожала плечами.

– По большей части у меня нет на это времени. Мужчинам не нравится, когда девушка вскакивает посреди ночи на экстренный вызов, и «собственный бизнес» в руках партнёрши большинство из них пугает.

Бен фыркнул.

– Трусы. Кто не хочет встречаться с крутой и сильной женщиной?

У Рей покраснели щёки.

– Не уверена насчёт сильной…

– Ну, я уже твой верный раб, – сказал он, взяв её за руку и легонько сжав. – А я тот ещё сварливый засранец.

Рей усмехнулась.

– Враньё. Любой скажет, что ты – большой милашка.

Он закатил глаза.

– Расскажи об этом моим коллегам, – они мало говорили о его работе, но Рей знала, что Бен работал на дому и занимался разработкой программного обеспечения, поэтому он мог взять на себя ответственность и позаботиться о щенке. – Они постоянно смеются над моим стервозным лицом.

– Я с ними разберусь, – заявила Рей. – Просто назови имена, и я заставлю их об этом пожалеть.

Бен ухмыльнулся.

– Вот видишь? Ты определённо сильная.

Она пододвинулась ближе и положила голову ему на плечо. Они так ещё и не поцеловались, и из-за этого несмелого прикосновения её сердце бешено заколотилось.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказала она, – за добрые слова, за ужин и вино. По крайней мере, за вино, – усмехнулась Рей. – Боюсь представить, что натворил бы Верный, попытайся ты накрыть на стол.

– Ну… – протянул Бен. – Наверное, пора сказать, что я собирался приготовить для тебя ужин, но курица сгорела.

– Ты хотел меня накормить? – оживилась Рей. – Это так мило! Ты не представляешь, как сильно я люблю поесть.

– Учитывая твою привычку писать мне, чем ты обедаешь, я догадываюсь, – его губы изогнулись в улыбке. – Поэтому скажу тебе ещё кое-что. Пицца уже в пути.

Рей взвизгнула от переполнявших эмоций. Даже не задумавшись, она забралась к нему на колени и обняла за шею.

– Это, – сказала она, глядя в его тёплые карие глаза, – самое милое, что я когда-либо слышала.

Затем Рей наклонилась и наконец поцеловала его.

Бен тихо застонал. Его руки легли ей на спину, прижимая ближе, губы приоткрылись и начали ласкать её. Лёгкое касание его языка побудило Рей открыть рот, и вскоре они целовались по-настоящему, жадно пытаясь насытиться друг другом.

Рей почувствовала у себя между ног знакомую пульсацию, начала двигаться у него на коленях и вздохнула, потершись. Он уже был твёрд. Руки Бена опустились ей на задницу – может, втайне он и был милашкой, но Рей поняла, что он не колебался, когда хотел заполучить желаемое – его пальцы сжались на ягодицах, помогая установить ритм. Рей двигалась, и с каждым поцелуем всё более энергично. Вскоре они задыхались друг другу в губы.

Верный с интересом заскулил, затем поднялся. Послышалось царапанье когтей по деревянному полу, и в дверь позвонили, резко вырвав Бена и Рей из их мечтаний.

– Верный, чёрт тебя! – выпалил Бен. – Хватит носиться!

Рей спрыгнула с его колен.

– Но это же _пицца_. Верный понимает, как это здорово, – она направилась к двери, хихикнув, когда Бен догнал её, схватил за бёдра и притянул в объятия для долгого поцелуя.

В дверь позвонили снова.

– Ладно, – проворчал Бен, отпуская её. – Давай заберём эту пиццу.

***

– Официально заявляю, – сказала Рей, прислонившись к подушкам на диване, – это лучшее свидание в моей жизни.

Она утолила свой голод, но не полностью, даже отказалась от последнего кусочка пиццы, чтобы быть в форме для предстоящего – гипотетически – секса. Учитывая, что Бен, даже сжимая её зад во время поцелуев, вёл себя как истинный джентльмен, Рей не была уверена, согласен ли он зайти так далеко, но на всякий случай хотела быть готова.

По правде, возможно, стоило прояснить этот момент. Вино развязало ей язык, она придвинулась к Бену на диване ближе и повернулась лицом, поджав под себя ноги.

– В общем, – начала Рей, – просто хочу прояснить. Ты мне очень нравишься, и я хотела бы заняться с тобой сексом. Или сегодня, или в обозримом будущем, когда ты готов.

Бен едва пиццей не подавился. Он опустил ломтик на тарелку, пытаясь откашляться.

– О… ого…

К ней в мысли закралась неуверенность.

– Извини. Я поторопилась? Я определённо слишком поторопилась. Чёрт, прости…

– Нет, нет! – он хаотично замахал руками. – Не поторопилась, – он снова хитро улыбался, и Рей поразилась, как кому-то может прийти в голову считать этого человека сварливым засранцем. – Я бы очень этого хотел, если честно. Сегодня, если хочешь. Или потом. Как тебе комфортнее.

– Хорошо, – она закусила губу, глядя на его торс. Рукава рубашки облепляли бицепсы, и Рей захотелось покрыть их поцелуями. – В таком случае… почему бы тебе не доесть пиццу и не отвести меня в какое-нибудь более подходящее место?

– Нахер пиццу! – решительно воскликнул он, вскочив на ноги. Бен выглядел словно готовый затащить её в свою пещеру дикарь, но его внимание переключилось на Верного, вилявшего своим хвостом. – Дай мне сначала разобраться с этим хулиганом. – Рей с удивлением наблюдала, как Бен пытался загнать щенка в собачью клетку. – Я дрессировал его забираться туда, – сказал он через плечо, – но сейчас он перевозбуждён, потому что ты рядом, – Бен подмигнул. – Сложно его винить.

Рей рассмеялась и встала, потянувшись. Она отнесла пиццу, бокалы и телефон на кухню: Верный вряд ли мог телепортироваться из клетки, но меры предосторожности не мешали. Повернувшись, она обнаружила, что Бен стоит прямо за ней. Он прижал её к кухонной тумбе, опустив руки по обе стороны её бёдер. Глаза Бена жадно изучали её лицо.

– Итак, – сказал он голосом, ласкавшим её слух, словно бархат, – вот мы и одни.

Рей облизнула губы.

– Да.

Он наклонился, прижимаясь своим телом, и Рей ахнула, когда ей в живот упёрся затвердевший член. Даже через чуть свободные джинсы Бена она чувствовала, насколько тот огромен, и это было… _о да._

Его взгляд словно тяжелел.

– Хочешь подняться в спальню? – спросил Бен.

Она кивнула.

– Да, идём.

Не задавая больше вопросов, Бен подхватил её за задницу и поднял на руки. Она засмеялась от удивления и скрестила лодыжки за его спиной, когда он понёс её в другую комнату. Рей поцеловала его, и он поцеловал в ответ, жадно лаская губами. Затем оторвался от неё.

– Хватит пока, – сказал он, глядя под ноги через её плечо. – Я не хочу случайно уронить тебя на пол.

– Я не против оказаться на полу, – промурлыкала Рей ему на ухо. – Но только если ты приземлишься на меня сверху.

Он застонал и приподнял Рей выше в своих объятиях, сминая руками её зад.

– Ты невыносима.

Бен внёс её в тёмную спальню и бросил на постель, но не обрушился на неё сверху, а включил лампу на тумбочке.

– Я хочу всё видеть, – сказал он, глядя на неё. – Должен знать, что всё происходит на самом деле.

От нетерпения в его голосе Рей задрожала. Бен Соло, может, и милый, но в нём определённо была страсть. Его глаза блуждали по телу Рей, и, когда он облизнул губы, ей показалось, что она с таким же успехом могла лежать не в медицинской униформе, а в нижнем белье.

– Прости, я не переоделась, – задыхалась она. – Я приняла душ по-быстрому, но приехала сразу с работы.

Бен начал расстёгивать свою рубашку.

– Не извиняйся. Ты в этой форме охуенно сексуальная.

Рубашка полетела вниз, обнажив точёный торс. Рей округлила глаза.

– Ох, матерь божья, – она видела, как ткань рубашки натягивалась на его бицепсах, и прекрасно знала, какими широкими были его плечи, но _такого_ Рей не ожидала. – Боже, в жизни не видела такого пресса.

– Да? – он сжал плечи и согнулся, демонстрируя кубики на животе. – Нравится то, что видишь?

Это было так по-мужски – он вёл себя как павлин, красуясь своими мышцами, – но Рей была рада хвалить его как угодно, лишь бы дотронуться до этого великолепного тела.

– Ещё как, – подтвердила она, протягивая к Бену руки. – Но зрение меня подводит. Думаю, нужно изучить поближе.

Он усмехнулся и начал расстёгивать свой ремень.

– Не против, если я сначала сниму штаны?

Рей жадно на него уставилась.

– Совсем нет.

Он стянул с себя джинсы, оставшись в одних чёрных боксерах – те натянулись от его эрекции, и Рей поёрзала от радостного предвкушения того, что её ждёт.

Бен забрался на кровать и опустился на колени по обе стороны её бёдер. Снял с неё рубашку, затем майку и мягкое бюстье. Рей ахнула, стоило ему накрыть её грудь своими большими ладонями. Она знала, что Бен огромный, но теперь, когда они оба были почти полностью раздеты, а его пальцы сжимали грудь, Рей поняла, _насколько_ он её больше.

– Великолепная, – выдохнул Бен. Он потянул возбуждённые соски, и Рей захныкала от волны удовольствия, сошедшей ей между ног. Затем Бен коснулся её груди губами – жаркими и влажными.

Будучи зажатой под его телом, Рей не могла двигать бёдрами, как того желала, но она старалась. Ритмичные движения губами вокруг соска сводили Рей с ума.

– Пожалуйста, – задыхалась она, – мне нужно большее.

Он спустился ниже и зацепился пальцами за пояс её штанов. С ухмылкой посмотрел на Рей из-под ресниц.

– Да?

Рей нетерпеливо закивала. Он стянул с неё штаны вместе с практичными хлопковыми трусиками. Бросил их через плечо, затем снял с неё носки и тоже кинул подальше. Рей почувствовала себя немного застенчиво, будучи такой обнажённой перед ним, но когда она опустила руку, чтобы прикрыться, Бен схватил её за запястье и прижал к матрасу.

– Нет, – взгляд Бена метался по её телу. – Дай мне взглянуть.

Она нервничала под его оценивающим взглядом, прекрасно зная о своих маленьких сиськах, давно небритом лобке и стекающей по бёдрам смазке. Однако Бен смотрел на неё как на богиню. Он облизнул свои губы, затем спустился ещё ниже на матрасе и закинул ноги Рей себе на плечи.

– О чёрт… – выдохнула Рей, когда он лизнул её, проводя языком между половых губ. Она вцепилась в подушку, готовая держаться изо всех сил. Ни один из её предыдущих любовников не приступал к этому делу так быстро и страстно. Казалось, Бена не заботили её отросшие волоски; он с энтузиазмом припал к ней ртом, лизал и посасывал, лаская клитор мягкими губами и умелым языком, сводя Рей с ума. Её бёдра дёрнулись, и он прижал Рей к матрасу своим сильным предплечьем.

Рей раньше никогда не кончала от орального секса. Мужчины отлизывали ей всегда с некой неуверенностью, до странного… вежливо? И определённо слишком нежно – не так, как ей было необходимо. Но Бен ласкал её так, словно довести её до оргазма было целью его жизни, и её тело отзывалось. Между ног нарастал жар, пятки вжались в кровать, и Рей схватила подушку, крепко прижимая к лицу и крича в мягкую ткань от удовольствия.

Его пальцы резко проникли внутрь, изгибаясь и спускаясь по внутренним стенкам, и Рей была потеряна. Она кончила с приглушёнными криками, лицо исказилось, а тело неконтролируемо пульсировало вокруг его пальцев.

Бен продолжал лизать, и вскоре она стала слишком чувствительной. Рей оттолкнула его дрожащей рукой.

– О боже, – выдохнула она.

Бен поцеловал внутреннюю часть её бедра и хитро улыбнулся.

– Да?

Он выглядел настолько довольным собой, что Рей не могла удержаться от смеха.

– Ты похож на кота, слизавшего сливки, – сказала она.

– Ну, технически, – ответил он, – так и есть, – Бен лизнул её снова, заставив Рей хихикнуть и подвигать бёдрами.

– Моя очередь, – сказала Рей, наконец выбравшись из-под него. Она уложила Бена на спину и зацепила пальцами резинку его боксеров. Он приподнял бёдра, и Рей стянула последний предмет его одежды вниз, ахнув при виде члена. – Ого, – поразилась она. – Большой, – при виде этого толстого возбужденного члена Рей снова хотелось сказать, что Бен походит на дикаря, но последнее, что она сейчас хотела делать своим ртом – это говорить.

Она спустилась вниз и обхватила головку губами. Бен хрипнул и положил свою большую ладонь ей на затылок, нежно поглаживая по волосам. Рей обвела языком кончик, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом преякулята, затем открыла рот шире и заглотнула глубже. Его член был толстым и растягивал её губы почти до дискомфорта, но Рей не останавливалась, расслабляясь и вбирая в рот всё больше и больше.

– Блять, – выругался он, крепче сжимая копну её волос. К счастью, он не насаживал её на себя – Рей не была уверена, не сработает ли рвотный рефлекс, – но то, как он чередовал ласки с резкими движениями, возбуждало. Словно он пытался быть нежным, но его слишком охватывало доставляемое ею удовольствие.

Рей обхватила рукой мошонку, наслаждаясь ощущавшимся в ладони весом. Бен застонал, и она резко вытащила член изо рта, затем наклонилась и провела языком по яичкам поочерёдно.

– Боже! – он поднялся корпусом и потянул её за волосы достаточно сильно для того, чтобы Рей прекратила его изучать. Он тяжело дышал, раскрасневшийся, с широко открытыми глазами.

Рей ухмыльнулась и медленно облизнула губы.

– Вкусно, – промурлыкала она. – Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты кончил мне в рот.

Он застонал и снова упал на матрас.

– Ты убьёшь меня, если и дальше будешь говорить подобное.

Рей подползла к нему, прижимая к кровати. Она целовала мощный торс, поднимаясь выше, смакуя каждый дюйм его бледной кожи.

– Будет очень жаль, если я тебя убью, – прошептала она ему в шею. – Я ещё так многое хочу с тобой сделать.

– Рей, – сказал Бен серьёзно, накрыв ладонью её щёку, чтобы она на него посмотрела, – если ты не сядешь на мой член в ближайшие тридцать секунд, я несомненно, абсолютно точно умру.

Она хихикнула, затем потянулась к тумбочке, надеясь найти внутри презервативы – к счастью, в ящике нашлось несколько блестящих упаковок. Рей схватила один, открыла и раскатала по длине. Она оседлала его, держа член вертикально, и потёрлась о головку клитором.

– Не дразни, – попросил Бен.

Рей подмигнула.

– Да я бы никогда, – просто из упрямства она потёрлась о него ещё несколько раз и прижала ко входу. Рей медленно опустилась и ахнула, почувствовав восхитительную растяжку. Она уже давно ни с кем не была и никогда не была с кем-то вроде Бена. Он наполнил её, завладел так уверенно, что Рей почувствовала себя совершенно по-новому. Жизнь разделилась на « _до»_ его члена и _«после»._

– Всё хорошо? – хрипнул он, когда Рей полностью на него опустилась. Бен положил руки ей на бёдра, крепко сжимая пальцами.

Рей сместилась, поднялась на пару сантиметров и опустилась вновь, застонав от восхитительного трения.

– Идеально, – ответила она.

Рей установила медленный, размеренный ритм, двигая бёдрами. Вскоре толчки стали жёстче – она полностью поднималась и опять вбирала в себя снова и снова. Бен шептал похвалы, обрывки фраз о том, какая она прекрасная, идеальная, и с ней так хорошо…

Он облизнул большой палец, прижал к клитору и начал тереть. Рей застонала и схватилась за изголовье кровати, нуждаясь в дополнительной опоре. Она нарастила темп, и, когда Бен тоже начал двигаться под ней, её ритм стал жёстким и неровным.

– Бен, – выдохнула она, её ноги дрожали.

Он крепче сжал её бедро и сильнее надавил на клитор, двигаясь вместе с ней. Бен врезался в неё, едва ли не поднимая Рей своими бёдрами с каждым толчком. Она ущипнула себя за сосок, и вспышка боли вперемежку с удовольствием в конце концов подвела её к пику. Рей бурно кончила, дрожа всем телом, к её животу сошла волна жара, а киска сжималась вокруг него снова и снова.

Бен глухо застонал Рей в ответ и начал трахать жёстче. После и он тоже стонал и задыхался, непроизвольно под ней подёргиваясь. Когда его накрыл оргазм, лицо Бена исказилось, и Рей уставилась на него в смутном блаженстве, чувствуя себя самой счастливой женщиной в мире, ведь ей довелось увидеть Бена таким.

Когда он избавился от презерватива, а Рей сходила в туалет, они обнимались. Бен заключил её в свои объятия, обернув вокруг талии Рей свою руку, будто уже никогда не собирался отпускать. Чувствуя за спиной тёплую и крепкую грудь, Рей вздохнула, прильнув к нему поближе.

– С тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности, – пробормотала она.

Он поцеловал её в макушку.

– С тобой я чувствую себя… неописуемо.

Они услышали тоскливый вой вдалеке. Бен вздохнул.

– Верный. Наверное, скоро придётся его выпустить.

– Ты же знаешь, что он сейчас начнёт растерянно обнюхивать нас и всё вокруг, да? – усмехнулась Рей. – Собаки не соблюдают границы личного пространства, когда дело касается секса.

Бен застонал.

– Ну, думаю, это меньшее, что я могу ему позволить. Он же нас свёл и всё такое.

Несколько часов спустя Рей лежала сонная и довольная в постели Бена. С одного бока лежал сам Бен, обнимая её и тихо посапывая. С другого – спал Верный, приспособившийся к новым условиям для сна невероятно хорошо. Щенок вздохнул, его лапки дёрнулись, и Рей задумалась, что ему снилось.

Она знала, что ей самой будет сниться сегодняшний вечер. Бен, милый чёрный щенок и счастье – Рей наконец обрела свою семью.


End file.
